


Bird-Kids of a Feather Flock Together

by RenaChan111



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Dadzawa, Dadzu, F/M, Found Family, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Maximum Ride, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaChan111/pseuds/RenaChan111
Summary: When Nezu escaped, he wasn't alone. Skittishly trailing behind him were four kids with the DNA of birds grafted on to them. It's been a year since they've seen each other, but that's all about to change when Izuku Midoriya and his "flock" — Ochako Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki and Eri — enter UA, Japan's top academy, to become heroes.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Eri/Izumi Kouta, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Shinsou Hitoshi/Yanagi Reiko, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 42
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue: A Letter to Those Concerned

My name is Izuku Midoriya and...we're not entirely human. Ninety-eight percent of our DNA is homosapian, while the remaining two percent is avian. This gives us both the wings of certain birds and the ability to somehow shapeshift into them. Yeah, I don't know how it works either, but my theory is that they wanted to make the horrifying and sometimes fantastical creature known as a werebeast a reality—or at least one not achieved by the superhuman abilities known as a quirk. I guess that’s why they called us Shifters. 

Anyway, two years ago we escaped from the labs known as the Kennels—which I don't kid when I say it was hell on earth—with the help of a creature known as Nezu and stayed with him for a long time after. The five of us didn't talk about it much, but we knew that the scientists there were our creators and tormentors.

But that's in the past, or at least that's what I like to think. Now a year after leaving, we're on our own, calling an abandoned building home so we can stay safe and prepare for the next part of our journey; to find our parents and train to become heroes at the top academy where Nezu currently works known as UA

Wish us a luck. 

Signed Izuku Midoriya along with my family Ochako Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki and Eri

P.S. Oh and remember, Kids don't belong in cages.


	2. Subject 004668H

**The Guardian Project** is a program meant to make the world a better place by creating the perfect companion for Law Enforcement Workers, Rescue Personnel and members of the Armed Forces through the recombining of human DNA with that of either a domesticated dog, cat or bird. Subjects, who are oftentimes kidnapped or sold to the facility known as the Kennels, are put through grueling training in order to strengthen their bodies, minds and quirks — superhuman abilities that eighty percent of the world’s population possess.

///

 **Name** : Shoto Todoroki 

**D.O.B.** : January 11

 **Biological Mother** : Rei Todoroki 

**Biological Father** : Enji Todoroki 

**Sibling(s)** : Toya Todoroki (older brother, deceased), Fuyumi Todoroki (older sister), Natsuo Todoroki (older brother), Izuku Midoriya (adopted), Ochako Uraraka (adopted), Eri (adopted)

— Sold to the Kennels by his mother. 

**Abilities**

Shoto's Quirk—dubbed Half-Hot, Half-Cold—is a perfect mixture of his parents powers. By using the right side of his body, he can drastically lower temperatures and freeze anything he touches while using his left side allows him to drastically increase temperatures and release scorching hot flames.

He can also mold his ice into other shapes to support himself. These range from protective barriers to stairs. He can even surf with his ice. 

Currently, he's working to form weapons out of the elements of his quirk. 

Like Izuku, he is fluent in writing and speaking English, German and Russian. 

**Personality**

Somewhat aloof, quiet and reserved, Shoto was once cold but grew more sociable and kind thanks to much pestering on Izuku's part. He is also quite calm and composed, but very brutal in combat. 

**Physical Description**

**Age** : 15

 **Sex/Gender** : Male

 **Height** : 5'9 (176 cm) 

  * Shoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man with quite long hair that doesn't pass his neck and parted twice into bangs. His hair is evenly split between two colors, with the right side being white and the left being red. His eyes are heterochromic, with the left being turquoise and the right being a brownish dark gray. He sports a large burn scar on the left side of his face that starts from his hairline and ends halfway down his cheek. 
  * The DNA that courses through him is a hybridization of a Snowy Owl and a Red-Tailed Hawk. This gives white wings that are decorated with red-brown spots. His wingspan is ten feet and four inches. 
  * Because of his being two percent bird, his bones are hollow, which makes her light and flight possible. He also has greater sight and hearing. 




	3. Subject 003536L

**The Enhancement Plan** is a experimental variant of The Guardian Project where subjects — who are either quirkless or in possession of weak or useless quirks — are injected with serums that enhance their strength, stamina, durability and agility.

///

 **Name** : Izuku Midoriya

 **D.O.B.** : July 15th 

**Biological Mother** : Inko Midoriya 

**Biological Father** : Hisashi Midoriya

 **Sibling(s)** : Shoto Todoroki (adopted), Ochako Uraraka (adopted), Eri (adopted) 

**Abilities**

Because of his being apart of the enhancement plan, Izuku is stronger than an average man—or someone without a strength-enhancing quirk. He’s also quite durable and possesses a minor healing factor. His agility is on par with an Olympic gymnast. Izuku possesses a keen intellect and displays it through observation and analysis of others quirks. His also possesses adept intuition and is resourceful. He’s also a quick learner and is quite fluent in both writing and speaking English, German and Russian. 

**Personality**

Izuku is a bit timid and reserved yet he’s a polite and caring boy who can be quite emotional at times. This isn’t to say he’s a pushover however, as he is quick to jump into the fray of conflict without any sense of hesitation if it means helping or rescuing someone from danger. He is also diligent and strong-willed and also extremely—and sometimes scarily—enthusiastic about topics relating to heroes. 

**Physical Description**

**Age** : 14

 **Sex/Gender** : Male

 **Height** : 5’5 (166 cm)

  * Izuku is somewhat short for his age with a round face that’s framed by a short mess of fluffy dark-green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head. His eyes are large, circular and the same color as his hair. This gives him an innocent appearance. He also has a set of four symmetrical freckles that form into diamonds on each cheek. Despite these prominent traits, he’s often described as plain-looking.
  * The DNA that courses through him is that of a Peregrine Falcon, which gives slate-gray wings that are decorated with dark green nearly black markings. His wingspan is twelve feet.
  * Because of his being two percent bird, his bones are hollow, which makes her light and flight possible. He also has greater sight and can fly at two hundred and forty miles an hour.




	4. Subject 009743S

**The Guardian Project** is a program meant to make the world a better place by creating the perfect companion for Law Enforcement Workers, Rescue Personnel and members of the Armed Forces through the recombining of human DNA with that of either a domesticated dog, cat or bird. Subjects, who are oftentimes kidnapped or sold to the facility known as the Kennels, are put through grueling training in order to strengthen their bodies, minds and quirks — superhuman abilities that eighty percent of the world’s population possess. 

///

 **Name** : Ochako Uraraka

 **D.O.B.** : December 27

 **Biological Mother** : Sora Uraraka 

**Biological Father** : Hikaru Uraraka

 **Sibling(s)** : Shoto Todoroki (adopted), Izuku Midoriya (adopted), Eri (adopted)

— Sold to the Kennels by her parents

**Abilities**

Ochako’s quirk — Zero Gravity — allows her to nullify the effects of gravity on solid targets that are living or non living by touching them with the pads on her fingertips. This caused them to become weightless and float. She can cancel this effect by touching her finger pads together. However, even while this is her main ability, she can also create constructs and generate attacks with gravity thanks to enhancements given to her by the scientists. She also has enhanced stamina and a tactical intellect which allows her to deduce an enemy’s weaknesses and combat style as soon as the battle begins. Like Izuku and Shoto, she’s fluent in writing and speaking English, German and Russian but is also studying French.

**Personality**

Ochako is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She’s also empathetic and is very good at reading people. However despite her usually cheery and sometimes ditzy demeanor, Ochako can gain an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it. This side of her tends to appear during competitive situations.

**Physical Description**

**Age** : 15

 **Sex/Gender** : Female

 **Height** : 5’1 (156 cm)

  * Ochako is a short girl with a slender yet feminine build. Her skin is fair in color with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large, round and a warm brown with rather thick upper eyelashes. Her hair is shoulder length and the same color as her eyes. It’s styled into bob that curves inward at the end while two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face and short bangs. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a pink pad that resembles the toe of a cat or dog’s paw. She uses these when activating and deactivating her quirk.
  * The DNA that courses through her is that of a Eurasian Eagle-Owl, which gives her tawny brown with black markings. Her wingspan is ten feet.
  * Because of her being a two percent bird, her bones are hollow, which makes her light and flight possible. She also has great sight and hearing.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonically, the names of Ochako’s parents haven’t been revealed (anime wise at least), so I had to make up my own. Sora means Sky while Hikaru can mean light or radiance. I wanted names that sort of fit with Ochako’s quirk


	5. Subject 008437A

**The Guardian Project** is a program meant to make the world a better place by creating the perfect companion for Law Enforcement Workers, Rescue Personnel and members of the Armed Forces through the recombining of human DNA with that of either a domesticated dog, cat or bird. Subjects, who are oftentimes kidnapped or sold to the facility known as the Kennels, are put through grueling training in order to strengthen their bodies, minds and quirks — superhuman abilities that eighty percent of the world’s population possess.

///

 **Name** : Eri 

**D.O.B.** : December 21 

**Biological Mother** : UNKNOWN

 **Biological Father** : UNKNOWN

 **Sibling(s)** : Izuku Midoriya (adopted), Ochako Uraraka (adopted), Shoto Todoroki (adopted)

 **Abilities**

Eri’s quirked — dubbed Rewind — allows her to reverse a living individual’s body back to a previous state. She can make someone younger, heal injuries and undo bodily modifications. She can also rewind a person’s body to a point before they existed.

She doesn’t like using her quirk, and her pack mates don’t force her to, but they are helping her as best they can with training.

Currently she is studying English.  
  
**Personality**

Due to her being experimented on at an early age because of her quirk and then brought into the kennels, Eri became a fearful and secluded girl. However after meeting Izuku and the others, she’s opened up. Though she will remain silent around strangers should she be away from her flock. 

**Physical Description**

**_Age_** : 6 

**_Sex/Gender_** : Female 

**_Height_** : 3’7 (110 cm)

  * Eri is a small girl with bluish, off-white hair that is messy, unkempt and parted in the middle of her forehead. It once reached down to her waist, but after a trim, it reaches to her lower back. Her eyes — which are red in color — are wide an innocent. She also has a small brown horn poking out from the right side of her forehead. It grows when her quirk is activated.
  * The DNA that courses through her is a Snow Petrel, which gives her pure white wings reminiscent of an angel. Her wingspan is eight feet. 
  * Because of her being two percent bird, her bones are hollow, which makes her light and flight possible.




	6. Chapter One: Dreams and Decisions - Izuku

_Follow the rat and you'll be free! Follow the rat and you'll be free! Follow the rat and you'll be free!_

That was the mantra forever thundering in my head as I hastily followed after the white amalgamation of a stout, mouse, dog and bear known as Nezu with my siblings in toe.

"I can get you to freedom," Is what he told us when he opened the doors of our cages. "We can escape this horrible place together." 

I was out of breath and my skin was scratched to hell and back thanks to the thin fingers of low hanging branches. I could tell my feet were in a similar state thanks to stepping on sharp rocks and the occasional root. But did I care? No. 

_I'll heal_ I thought with an ever growing smile. _I'll survive and so will my siblings once we're free!_

I turned to look back at them. They looked just as determined as I felt.

In the distance, I could hear the baying of hounds and the roaring laughter of Berserkers--men and women who were made into werebeasts.

But once again, I didn't care.

Soon, we came to the edge of a cliff. It was a sheer face of rock that had a possible drop of a hundred feet or more.

The baying and laughter were closer now, though I elected to ignore it as I gathered Nezu in my arms and unfurled my wings. They were twelve feet across and slate gray with dark green nearly black markings.

"We owe you for getting us out of there," I muttered as I jumped with my siblings following suit. Our wings immediately caught air, and with downward push that took all our strength and then an upward tug that has another push downward, we were flying. 

"Think nothing of it, Izuku," Nezu called over the wind that whistled past my ears. "Kids don't belong in cages after all." 

"Nor do animals." I replied.

With our shadows draping the cliff floor, we moved past the cliffs edge—startling the hounds and furious Berserkers as we did—and headed towards the sun.

/-/

I awoke to the warm sensation of sunlight crawling across my eyelids. With a quiet groan, I sat up, only to find myself smiling at the sight before me. 

Laying haphazardly across the matresses we'd push together to make a large bed were my siblings blissfully snoring, or drooling in Ochako's case, the arriving morning away.

 _We're safe here_ I thought, looking at the faded cream walls of the long abandoned gas station's backroom that served as our bedroom. _No cages, no doctors, no kennels. Just us being happy and surviving._

I sat up, my arms moving to stretch high above my head. The light popping of my joints felt wonderful.

With a sigh I shook my brother, Shoto's, shoulder. He awoke with a quiet groan before looking to me with heterochromic eyes.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," I whispered. "It shouldn't take long." 

"Okay," Shoto said. "But be careful. Watch out for heroes and cops."

/-/

Musutafu, the city of heroes, was bustling with activity. Men and women both young and old as well as children were flitting about the area, chattering about this and that as they moved. 

I watched them from a bench, my face hidden beneath the hood of a black jacket that all but swallowed me due to its size.

Normally, such an outfit would make him stand out—even in the busiest of crowds—but thanks to cold weather and bits of snow that buffeted the city, I was fine. 

_Besides, I'd rather be seen as shady than a target for those in league with the Kennels_ I snidely thought as I bit into a hotdog I'd stolen for breakfast. Four more, as well as bags of chips, cookies and ramen cups were in the tote at my feet.

"I hope this is enough to get us through the day," I muttered. "I can only get so much without being seen thanks to the near empty stores around here."

I leaned my head back with a groan. 

_Things would be so much easier if I were normal_ I thought bitterly as a jealous jolt pierced my heart. _If I weren't taken from my mother, I wouldn't be a freak!_

Jealously was soon replaced by sadness as I tightly gripped the fabric of my ripped jeans.

 _But that would mean I wouldn't have met the others_ I thought. _Eri would be in the custody of the yakuza who used her blood for God only knows what and we wouldn't know the other existed_

"Would I even met Shoto and Ochako if we went to the same high school?" I asked myself. I shook my head with a huff. "Probably not." 

I looked back towards the cities populace. Everyone was smiling and happy here, forever free of the knowledge that human experimentation was a real thing and not something found in movies.

They just have to worry about villains and nothing more.

"That's quite the luxury compared to _our_ worries." I muttered with a jealous scoff.

"But I wonder," I muttered. "Could we change them by using those documents we took during our escape?"

/-/ 

"We're doing what?!" Ochako cried excitedly. 

"You're serious?" Ask Shoto in his usual monotone voice. "Like really serious this time?" 

"And we're not going to chicken out this time?" Eri tentatively asked as she held my hand. I gave her a smile as I nodded. 

"That's right, guys," I said with a determined grin. "We're going to find out parents." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here's the first chapter of Birds Kids of a Feather Flock Together (or BKFFT for short). Sorry it took so long to post it, I just had major writers block when it came to Izuku's dream.
> 
> I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I'm happy with how it turned out. Also I hope Izuku's jealous moments aren't annoying for you guys. I just wanted to show what a recombinant lifeform might think about normal humans having normal lives. 
> 
> Next up, will be Todoroki's POV where he investigates his home. 
> 
> I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter Two: Fire and Ice - Shoto

Early that next morning, I came to see that my parents home was _different_ from what I was expecting. There was no white picket fence or a pool in the backyard. It was just a manor that was large, square-shaped and tradionally built away from their neighbors. 

"Is it to make sure no paparazzi invade dad’s personal life?" I muttered as I landed on a large walkway. "I mean, he is the number two hero after all so it makes sense."

It was a shock to learn he was a pro during our time Nezu. And speaking of which, shouldn't he have easily found me thanks to his rank and the many connections he would've made because of his career? Or were the kennelsjust _that_ good at keeping us hidden?

"Or did he simply give up the search?" I asked myself as I clambered through an open window in the kitchen. It was of modern design and had the scent of burnt bacon wafting through the it. I couldn't help wondering which of my siblings—Natsuo and Fuyumi were their names according my file—had a hand in such disrespect as I moved down the hall. 

There were a few pictures hung on either side. Most depicted my father and from what I could see, he was tall and sturdy with a very muscular physique and turquoise eyes. His hair was short and crimson in color as it spiked around his head. He also had a bit of stubble around his jaw as opposed to the flaming beard and mustache he sported on the news. I guess they were for intimidation and nothing else. 

Next to him stood a woman who was undoubtedly my mother. My file said her name was Rei and she was beautiful, with shoulder-length snow white hair and long bangs that fell over her forehead as well as brown-gray eyes. 

"At least I know who I got my hair and eyes from," I chuckled. I continued forward until I made it to a large door. It wasn't locked, thank the gods, and lead to a spacious office that was just as modern as the kitchen.

 _This must be dad’s study_ I thought as I took in the sight of two tall, oak brown shelves that were decorated with various books, plants and pictures. Resting in the center of the room was a matching desk that was symmetrically resting on a gray and white rug with a computer resting on top.

I made my way to the right shelf, or more specifically towards the picture that called its center most cubby home. 

It was of my family and judging my the swell of my mother's stomach, it must've been taken before I was born.

She stood to right dressed in a sweater that was a pale pink color. She was being hugged into my father's side by one of his large arms. He wore a black coat that looked to be made of wool. At his side were my oldest brother, Toya. He has a round face and unruly red hair.

Beside him stood my older sister Fuyumi. Her hair was like mine in a way; white with traces of crimson scattered about. In her arms was oldest brother, Natsuo, who was now a chubby baby swaddled in a mint green blanket.

All of them sported bright smiles as snow fell around them. I couldn't help gaining a grin of my own as I gazed at it.

"They look so happy," I muttered. "I wonder if they would've been the same with me in their lives?" 

With an ever growing smile, I slipped the picture free of its frame. But just as I was about to pocket it and leave, the computer pinged. Funny, I didn't even realize it was on.

Feeling nothing but curiosity at this point, I took a seat in my father's deskchair and moved the mouse until the screen was bright with a simple background that was sea green in color and a video feed of my mother sitting in a room. 

The space was different, more lively almost than the Kennels. The walls weren’t bone white, the floors were made of wood instead of shiny linoleum and there was a cage in sight. Just a twin sized bed with gray sheets and a brown frame pushed against the sill of a large bay window.

 _“_ Even though it’s a normal room, why is she there?” I whispered _._ I took a closer look at the feeds title. Room 209 — Patient: Rei Todoroki. “She’s in a hospital? For what? Is she hurt?” 

Sitting on the bed was Natsuo. He looked so different from his infant self. Gone was his baby fat with a muscular build and above average height replacing it. He also had our mother’s hair. It was in a spiked style with two shorter strands hanging down in the middle of his forehead.

“I brought clean clothes and something to keep you warm,” Fuyumi said with a smile as she sorted through a box of clothes. “It’s supposed to get kinda chilly next week.” 

“Thanks, but I like the cold.” Mom replied with a grin.

“And I bet you’ll like it even more when you come with us this weekend!” Natsuo said with a grin. “You’re still coming right? I mean the doctor said it was okay last week.”

“I don’t think I want to go anymore.” Mom replied, her face growing crestfallen.

Dread began to creep along my spine as I watched Fuyumi put a hand on our mother’s shoulder. Her smile was pinched at the corners as she spoke.

”Mom we’ve been over this; it’s not your fault Shoto wasn’t found,” She said. “Everyone tried their best to find him, remember?”

“I remember, yes,” She said, her voice cracking. “But it’s _my_ fault that he went missing in the first place!”

It was then that she began to cry, much to my shock and horror. She was the reason I’m not with my family? But how can that be?

”What do you mean mom?!” Natsuo asked, his face wild with bewilderment. “There’s no way in hell you’re responsible for that! It had to be a villain or someone who was desperate desperate for a kid!” 

“But it was me!” My mother all but screeched as she wailed in Fuyumi’s arms. “I’m the reason your brother isn’t here with us!” 

“How can you say that mom?” Fuyumi asked.

”Because when he was just an hour old I sold him to a couple of nurses!” She screamed. “They said they would give him a good home! Away from—“

It was then that the feed died, but I didn’t notice due to the word ‘sold’ echoing in my ears as I stared at the picture I held.

 _S-she s-sold me?!_ I thought wildly as my blood ran cold. _S-she gave me to the Kennels? Had a hand in making me what I am?_

Tears of both anger and sadness streaked down my cheeks as I tore the picture in half and with a growl, crumpled up the half with her on it, chucked it in the trash and left through the same way I came in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys! I just had a bit of writer's block and spent most of my time writing in my original project, Hunters and Monsters (check it out if you're interested). 
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter. I don't have much to say other than I hope you guys are okay with Shoto having mommy issues as opposed to daddy issues like he does in canon. I have it planned that Shoto is neutral when it comes to Endeavour, but doesn't want anything to do with his mother. At least not until he learns the full truth on why she sold him to the Kennels.
> 
> And to explain Natsuo’s line of “a villain or someone who was desperate for a kid” I’m not sure if baby napping is a thing in Japan (or any other foreign country) or at least headline breaking news like it is here in the states, but I was referencing the Kamiyah Mobley and Carlina White cases. 
> 
> Also, my reasoning behind Endeavors computer having a live feed of Rei’s room is this; He still cares for her (it’s even hinted at in season four when she says he remembered and sent her her favorite flowers despite only hearing about them when they first met), so it wouldn’t be too far fetched to say he’d want to make sure she’s being cared for and not abused in the hospital.
> 
> Now next up, we'll see Ochako meeting her parents and just like Iggy in School's Out Forever, it starts out happy, but ends up sour. 
> 
> I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter Three: Desperate Actions - Ochako

"You can do this, Ochako," I told myself as I made my way up the sidewalk that lead to the home I _would've_ lived in had I not been taken and sold to the Kennels. It was a nice place; not too big and not too small with gray-brown walls, a sliding door and four windows—two of which being large and square while the others were rectangular—with black sills.

"You're just going to see your parents," I whispered as I stood before the door. "Just think of it as a weekly visit. Only you've never met them and don't have a real connection..." 

_You could always leave if you're afraid,_ My mind whispered. _You said it yourself; you don't have a connection to them and you didn't grow up here, so what's the harm in simply leaving?_

 _They have a right to know about me,_ I thought back. _About what happened._

 _While that's undoubtedly true, what will you do if they don't accept you?_ The voice asked. I could easily hear the sneer in its words. _If they think you're a freak?_

"There's only one way to find out." I muttered as I gave the door a firm knock. 

"Coming." A quiet voice called. It felt as if an eternity passed before the door slowly opened. Peering out of the crack it formed, I could see an older version of myself gazing at me with puffy red eyes. 

"Yes?" She asked. "If your here to offer us magazine subscriptions, we've got plenty."

"Oh no, I'm not here for that," I quickly explained before taking a deep breath. "I'm here because, and I know this'll sound crazy, but I'm your daughter." 

/-/

The living room was a warm beige, the chairs off white and the coffee table—which was laden with sweets and tea—a dark brown.

I say across from my parents, who looked to be in shock even after I told them everything about the kennels, the experiments, my flock and my wings.

"C-can we s-see them?" My mother asked. With a smile, I nodded and unfurled my wings. They were ten feet in length and tawny brown with black markings decorating them like stars in the night sky.

Quiet gasps escaped them as they touched my feathers. 

"Who would do this to a child?" My father asked, his eyes wide. "Much less another human being?"

"Someone very crazy or just desperate to prove someone wrong," I said, my eyes narrowing into a glare. "Her name's Chieko Watanabe. She's the Kennels director and main overseer of the experimentation process."

"Why hasn’t anyone thrown her in jail?” My mother asked. “Surely the police or heroes know about all this.”

”Sorry mom, but the Kennels are pretty much an underground organization,” I explain with a bitter chuckle. “They can’t be connected to anyone or anything. They’re pretty much an urban legend.” 

_Not to mention they have a few high ranking officials in their back pockets_ I thought with a disgusted huff as I remembered the government profiles we found among our own.

“Well even if that’s the case, we’re both very happy that you’re here, Ochaco,” Said my father as he pulled me into a tight hug, which was soon joined by mother. 

“And to think all of this could’ve been avoid if that doctor hadn’t convinced us to sell you to his clients.”

”Wait what?” I asked, my eyes growing wide.

My parents pulled away, their faces hung low with sorrow.

”Sweety, you have to understand that we were strapped for cash when you were ready to enter the world,” My father explained. “See, our construction business wasn’t doing so great—and still isn’t to this day—so while we were at the hospital with you newly given to us, we talked about our problems to see if we could do anything to fix them even for just a bit.”

”We figured the room we were in would offer some privacy, but it turns out that it wasn’t much since a passing doctor heard everything,” He continued. “He came in—as nice as can be—and offered us help, saying his barren clients would give anything, even money, for a child of their own.”

”We knew it wasn’t right to give you to them, but Ochaco you have to understand that this was the opportunity of the century for us!” My mother exclaimed. “We agreed that it would be tough to raise you with barely any money coming in, so we figured you’d be better off with them!”

”You could’ve given me up for adoption if you couldn’t afford to raise me!” I yelled, jumping to my feet. “But instead you sold me! And almost to complete strangers no less! But instead they were probably Berserkers or scientists in disguise!”

When they moved to touch me, I vaulted over the couch, my eyes narrowed into a glare as my wings out and ruffled at my sides. 

“How much did you sell me for?” I demanded.

“O-one million forty thousand four hundred and forty yen.” My mother muttered, as she began to sob. My heart felt as if it were split in two. 

_I was sold for such a high amount,_ I thought with a frown as I made my way towards the door. _Did they even think about it or did they just take the money and run?_

“Ochaco wait!” I heard my parents yell behind me as I stepped over the threshold. I didn’t even both to glance at them as the familiar pale pink glow that came when I shifted overtook my body. An angry screech escaped me as I took to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's Ochako's chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out, writer's block was being a pain in the ass and I wanted to focus on a few of my original projects as well.
> 
> But anywho, I'm sorry the chapter is short though you guys did get some more out of this in the form of Director Chieko Watanabe. She's a reference to the director in Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports in case you're wondering. Don’t worry though, she won’t be weirdly grafted with turtle DNA. She’s just a normal whack job, I promise.
> 
> Also her name means this: Chieko [child of intelligence, wisdom], Watanabe [cross boundary] and this won't be the only time she appears.
> 
> And oh, Ochaco was sold for Ten Thousand Dollars in US Dollars.
> 
> I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter 


	9. Chapter Four: Fields of Green - Izuku

"And you're really sure you don't want to find your mommy, Eri?" I asked as I flew beside the snow haired girl high above Musutafu. "I mean, it's not like I don't want you around, but wouldn't you want to live with her." 

"It's like I told you," She muttered. "If I found her I would probably end up acting like a Berserker." 

_She's too young to be thinking like those murderous brutes, but I can understand why she's doing it,_ I thought with a sigh as they dived toward a row of apartment buildings. _I would probably do the same thing if I was reunited with the woman who gave me up to my grandfather, which only lead to me becoming a guinea pig for two separate experiments in my short life._

"I just hope your mommy's nice and nothing like Shoto and Ochako's," I heard her say. "That way, when they meet her, they won't be sad anymore." 

"I hope so too, Eri." I replied, thinking of the dejected looks the two wore when they came back to the hideout. I—like any good leader—had wanted to know what happemed, but after hearing them say they needed time to think and would talk about everything later, I backed off.

 _Let's just hope they'll be ready when we get back._ I thought as we landed on the fifth floor of the gray building labelled with the number two and moved to the door adjacent to the stairs. 

With a shaky sigh, I rose my fist and gave the brown plywood three firm knocks. It didn't take long for the occupant to respond. 

Quietly, we watched as a woman with large green eyes and matching hair that was short and styled into a ponytail on the left side of her head slowly opened the door.

She was dressed in a white button up that was partially hidden under a pink, long-sleeved sweater that neatly fell over the navy colored skirt hugging her hips.

 _She looks exactly like me,_ I thought, my eyes brimming with tears. _There's no doubt in my mind that this is my mother_

"I-Izuku?" I heard my mother call, breaking me from my thoughts. "I-is that you?!"

Without so much as a warning, I felt my back becoming acquainted with the railing of the apartments floor as my mother flung herself into my waist. My shirt immediately grew damp as her quiet sobs filled my ears. 

"I knew you weren't dead! I knew you'd come home!" She blubbered. "I'm so happy the gods answered my prayers."

With my arms wrapping around her in return, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer as I buried my nose in her hair. 

_It smells like strawberries,_ I thought with a sigh. _It fits her perfectly_

"Me too, mom," I muttered. "Me too." 

/-/

Once our sob-fest had come to an end and my mother was properly introduced to Eri—who immediately claimed her as her second child—I found myself in the living room of what would have been my home, looking at sketches of myself at different ages. 

_This must've been her way of coping,_ I thought with a tight smile before shrugging. _At least it's better than abusing drugs and alcohol._

"I'm sorry I don't have something more to give," I heard my mother chuckle as she sat bowls of katsudon in front of Eri and myself. "I...don't really much company these days." 

"It's alright," I replied with a grin as I watch Eri tuck into her meal. Normally she'd hesitate, we all would!, but I guess my mother has such a kind and earnest effect that she doesn't want to bother with looking out for the signs of someone being malicious.

 _I can't exactly blame her,_ I thought as I ate my food, though it was really hard not to down it in one go. _Mom really knows how to cook._

"I still can't believe you two went through all that!" My mother exclaimed with narrowed eyes as she tightly gripped her glass of water. "Kinapping children when they're young or just only a few minutes old and grafting animal DNA on to them just to tamper with nature so you can 'make the world better'! What absolute monsters!"

"But at least you're free of it now," She continued with a sigh as her glare gave way to a softer smile. "And you can even move in! The both of you can since your room _is_ pretty big." 

"That'd be really nice, mom," I said. "But I'm afraid we can't do that." 

"Why not sweetie?" She asked, setting down her nearly empty glass. "Don't you like it here?" 

A heavy sigh escaped me as I lowered my chopsticks.

"I _love_ it here," I replied. "I really do and I'm sure Eri feels the same, but there are two others like us and I can't leave them alone to take such a tempting yet selfish offer."

I then bowed my head, praying she'd accept my answer. My eyes started to become pricked with tears as the silence continued to stretch around us.

"I knew from the moment you were born that you would be a kind boy," I heard her whisper as she pulled me into a hug, her fingers gently moving down my wings. "So I'm not angry, disappointed or sad. But promise me you'll keep both yourself and the others safe?" 

With a small smile, I nodded against her shoulder, my arms gripping her just a little bit tighter. 

"You have my word, mom." I muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR🎉🎊
> 
> Alright here's another chapter. I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than Inko used sketches of Izuku aging and decorating what would have been his room for every stage in his life as a coping mechanism. 
> 
> Also, she's meant to represent Dr. Martinez from Maximum Ride. Granted she didn't have a hand in Izuku becoming a subject for the Kennels, but rather the reference is of her being a nurse (which a profession, alongside her being a lawyer or pharmacist, the fandom loves to give her) and just being the only GOOD parent/child interaction seen with the flock. 
> 
> Now, before I say what's going to happen next, I just want to know why you guys don't comment on my stories that much? Like are you guys worried I'll yell at you or do you just not know what to say? Seriously I like reading comments. It lets me know I'm entertaining you guys. So could you maybe start commenting more? Please?
> 
> So while you guys ponder on that, next up we'll see the four become six as they rescue a pair of purple haired teens.
> 
> Also starting from chapter five onward, the chapters will be mainly in Izuku’s POV unless stated otherwise.
> 
> I can't wait to see you then.


	10. Chapter Six: Violet Rescue

We made it back to the hideout just as the first stars began to dance across the sky. Shoto and Ochako greeted us with looks of pity, but quickly lost them once I held up the nearly overflowing bowl of katsudon mom insisted I take with us.

 _You said you have to eat more thanks to your metabolism being crazy high, right?_ She'd asked with a bright smile. _So why you and the others enjoy this?_

There was only a tiny corner left of the stuff when everyone declared themselves to be full, which was something that rarely happened. 

"Your mom's an amazing cook, Izuku." Ochako said with a burp as she gave her stomach a quick pat.

"And she was actually looking for you," Said Shoto, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Even if it was to cope, she never gave up, unlike my father." 

"It's still pretty shocking," I admitted as I rubbed his back right between his wings. Shoto shuddered a bit, but not in an unpleasant way. Out of all of us, he enjoyed having that spot touched the most. "Especially since she offered to let me and Eri live with her."

"And you didn't take it?!" Shouted Ochako, incredulous.

With a sigh I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't tempting," I replied. "But I couldn't leave you two behind. We're pretty much family and I would be a shitty leader if I did that." 

"You're way too kind for you own good, Izuku," Shoto said with a ghost of a smile on his face. "But we wouldn't want you two to leave either."

That brought a smile to all our faces as we slowly devolved into talking about our parents a bit more.

Never in my life have I ever wanted to punch two adults more than Ochako's parents. Seriously if they were struggling that badly and knew it, they could've put Ochako into foster care or let her be adopted!

 _And they wanted to make money off her story too,_ I bitterly thought. _Disgusting. Who do they think they are?!_

"I don't think they've heard of stranger-danger." Said Eri as she cuddled herself into Ochako's side as she gave her a big hug. The sight all but melted my heart.

As for Shoto's mother being his ticket to hell, I couldn't help thinking that there was more to her doing it. Collectively we decided to look into Endeavor and his life outside of hero work. 

"In any case, I'm sorry your parents weren't what you were expecting guys," I said. "So I think what we need now is a way to blow off steam." 

I then moved to a pile of large boxes that were perfectly stacked to form a pyramid. Now to some, this would've been a completely ordinary sight. But, if they were closer, they'd see that the boxes were glued together on one side and cut down the middle until the edges evenly lined up on the other. 

This was an impromptu false wall that acted as our hideaway for any cash or valuables we got while pickpocketing.

Hey I never said being a runaway Shifter was easy.

After rummaging around a bit amongst a pile of crinkled bills and the occasional piece of jewelry, I found it; a laptop that was a bright silver. 

During our time with Nezu, we joined a few vigilantes on raiding villain bases around the area. Most of the stolen goods we'd find would go back to their rightful owners. But when the chance to snag an untraceable, unhackable computer that had data on all Kennels bases in the country came up, I couldn't pass it up.

This baby has helped up keep tabs on what those whack jobs were doing and even aided in us liberating both experiments and would be test subjects from their clutches. 

With a few clicks, I was in the database of one of the closest bases to our hideout. It was in the Saitama Prefecture and had only two fully developed shifters whose designations were Subject 005374K and 009517V respectively. 

I turned the computer towards the others, a wild grin plastered on my face as I said, "We're going on a raid!" 

/-/ 

Within a case fit for a Great Dane sat a boy with messy indigo-hair that flared out around his head in tufts. His eyes, which were a dark purple and sporting both white pupils and bags underneath, watched patiently in their half lided state as the rooms guard left. This was Subject 005374K, or Hitoshi Shinso as he'd figured out after a nurse told him when she fell under the control of his quirk. 

When the metal door closed with a soft click, he sat up and looked to the girl in the cage across from him.

She was petite and fair-skinned with a slender build. Her eyes were onyx in color and triangular—and lazy-looking—in shape. Her dark purple hair was short, only stopping to her chin, and sported an asymmetrical fringe and reflections that were shaped like a heartbeat monitor save on either. 

Her most prominent feature however, were a pair of plug-like earphone jacks that hung from each of her earlobes.

This was Subject 009517V, or Kyoka Jiro as she'd learned through listening to a newscast of her being missing, or at least the anniversary of it, through a wall with her jacks.

The two stared at one another for a long moment before nodding.

They knew they only had thirty minutes to catch their one shot at freedom. Even though their plan was simple, they had to make those months they'd worked on it count.

With a heavy breath, Hitoshi allowed a purple, smoke-like substance to waft around his fingertips before flicking it away with his wrist. The smoke wrapped around the bars of their cages before disappearing from sight.

"The cameras move back and forth every five seconds," He whispered. "I'll cancel my illusion once it's back to us and reactivate it when it moves."

"And by the fourth rotation, a guard'll have come, notice the cages that are empty," Continued Kyoka, using finger quotes around the word empty. "And come to investigate. Once he does, you'll slam your door into his face after he's started to open it and I'll knock him out with a direct blast from my heart beat into his ears."

"Then finally, once he's out cold, we'll book it to the window at the end of the hall and jump through!" Hitoshi said, excitement dancing in his eyes. "We'll finally be free of this place!"

The two then shared a laugh and began to wait, with Hitoshi snapping his fingers every other ten minutes. 

However, when the thirty minute mark was set to pass, the guard didn't come into the room. He instead fell to the ground with a quiet grunt after taking what looked like a pink...energy bolt to the back. 

Hitoshi and Kyoka noticed that he didn't get up again, but didn't care enough to question of he was alive or dead for they became partially desensitized to a body going still after watching some many other subjects die before their eyes within the cages around them. 

The words good and riddance crossed their minds as they watched the door slowly open and four figures stepped inside.

/-/

After landing in Saitama's Totoro Forest, we made our way south. The Kennels base stationed here wasn't as big as the one we'd come from, but I guess that was to attract less attention. Either way this meant that it would be likely less guarded.

That was perfect for us since Ochako was able to gain access to the door with her gravity and _not_ have guards scrambling to meet us. 

The inside was the same too. Only two guards were at the welcome station and were easily taken out by Todoroki freezing them into statues. 

_According to the logs, only three guards are stationed for the night,_ I thought with a grin. _Most requested the night off to see the Hero Billboard Chart JP set to air tonight. That was really stupid of them. I mean who knows who could come in unannounced?_

We made contact with the third guard coming back to his post. Though before he could get key in the door, he was knocked out by Ochako and one of her bolts. To further ensure he wouldnt move, she locked him in place with a pair of gravity cuffs. 

Once inside the room, we were greeted by our targets staring at us with wide eyes. I smiled brightly at them as I knelt before Subject 005374K.

"Don't worry," I said while working on the latch of his cage. "We're here to help." 

"But why?" He asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

My smile couldn't help but grow as I unfurled my wings. The others followed suit once they got Subject 009517V free.

"Because kids don't belong in cages." We said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter five. Sorry it's short but I didn't want a long winded exposition on Hitoshi and Jiro's plan or the break in staged by the others.
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than when character POV’s change, it’ll go from first person (Izuku) to third person (anyone else) and that I hope you like it. 
> 
> Now next up, after a subject page for Hitoshi and Jiro, will be a brief timeskip where we'll see the six reunite with Nezu and start their journey on the path to becoming heroes.
> 
> I can’t wait to see you all in the next chapter. Also don’t forgot to like, comment and follow me for more. 


	11. Subject 005374K

**The Guardian Project** is a program meant to make the world a better place by creating the perfect companion for Law Enforcement Workers, Rescue Personnel and members of the Armed Forces through the recombining of human DNA with that of either a domesticated dog, cat or bird. Subjects, who are oftentimes kidnapped or sold to the facility known as the Kennels, are put through grueling training in order to strengthen their bodies, minds and quirks — superhuman abilities that eighty percent of the world’s population possess.

///

 **Name** : Hitoshi Shinso

 **D.O.B.** : July 1st 

**Biological Mother** : Mihoko Shinso (deceased) 

**Biological Father** : Hajime Shinso (deceased)

 **Sibling(s)** : Izuku Midoriya (adopted), Ochako Uraraka (adopted), Eri Midoriya (adopted), Shoto Todoroki (adopted), Jirou Kyoka (adopted)

— Taken from his parents after birth, though not without a fight on their end

**Abilities**

Hitoshi's quirk—dubbed Brainwashing—came from his mother and was enhanced to where he can create illusions (which range from decoys, energy based attacks, constructs—such as weapons—and changing the environment around an opponent). He normally relies on its power for combat due to his lack of fighting ability.

This however changed when he began training with his newfound family and a man by the name Shota Aizawa. 

Like Eri, he's learning English.

**Personality**

Hitoshi is stoic and straightforward, but despite having a reserved and quiet attitude, he can spark up a conversation with anyone. He's also rather clever and can manipulate others into replying to him so that he can activate his quirk.

Before his time at the Kennels branch found in Saitama, he was thought to have a villainous quirk for the majority of his young life. However despite this, he desires to become a pro hero.

**Physical Description**

**_Age_** : 14

 ** _Sex/Gender_** : Male 

**_Height_** : 177 cm (5’9) 

  * Hitoshi is a young man with messy, indigo-colored hair that flares out in large tufts around his head. His teeth are notably straight while his eyes are a dark purple with white pupils. They are also thin, triangular in shape and usually half closed with dark bags underneath them.
  * The DNA that courses through him is that of a Common Raven. This gives him pitch black wings. His wingspan is eight feet.
  * Because of his being two percent bird, his bones are hollow, which makes flight possible. He also has greater sight and hearing.



**_Quick note: I don’t own Shinso’s parents. They belong to @_** keiidakamya **_on Twitter._**


	12. Subject 009517V

**The Guardian Project** is a program meant to make the world a better place by creating the perfect companion for Law Enforcement Workers, Rescue Personnel and members of the Armed Forces through the recombining of human DNA with that of either a domesticated dog, cat or bird. Subjects, who are oftentimes kidnapped or sold to the facility known as the Kennels, are put through grueling training in order to strengthen their bodies, minds and quirks — superhuman abilities that eighty percent of the world’s population possess.

///

 **Name** : Kyoka Jiro

 **D.O.B.** : August 1st 

**Biological Mother** : Mika Jiro

 **Biological Father** : Kyotoku Jiro

 **Sibling(s)** : Izuku Midoriya (adopted), Ochako Uraraka (adopted), Shoto Todoroki (adopted), Eri Midoriya (adopted), Hitoshi Shinso (adopted)

**Abilities**

Kyoka makes effective use of handling her quirk—Earphone Jack—despite not efficiently employing close-quarters combat by using the prehensile nature of her jacks in a whip like fashion and generating sound to shock her targets with vibrations and effectively stunning and defeating them.

But this isn't her only ability, as thanks to enhancements, she can also manipulate both audio and sound waves which in turn allow her to replicate voices—as well as project her own to a high volume—induce sleep or vertigo by singing, emit a distress beacon and detect lies via listening to someone's heart beat.

Also despite her unenthusiastic demeanor, she's quite intelligence and strategic. She also has a talent for music, having learned to play both the base and guitar thanks to a more laid-back scientist. 

**Personality**

Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing air about her that's shown to those she finds irritating. She isn't always like this though, as she does enjoy socializing with others, in which case she's nice and friendly.

She often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes than her hands and uses her jacks to physically punish people when provoked or to keep them in line. This makes her quite aggressive. 

Despite this, as well as her coming off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka has a sensitive side—which she displays by being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic towards others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought. 

She is also hard to unnerve or surprise, but is afraid of horror-based activities, has an aversion to nudity and is a bit self-conscious about her looks. 

**Physical Description**

**_Age_** : 15

 ** _Sex/Gender_** : Female

 ** _Height_** : 154cm (5'1)

  * Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. Her eyes are triangular and lazy-looking in shape and onyx in color with notably long lower lashes and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is dark purple in color and short, stopping around chin length, with an asymmetrical fringe and two reflections shaped like heartbeat monitor waves.

  * The DNA that courses through her is that of a Western Jackdaw. This gives her dark grayish-black wings. Her wingspan is eight feet.

  * Because of her being two percent bird, her bones are hollow, which makes flight possible. She also has greater hearing and sight. 





	13. Chapter Six: We Can Be Heroes

Two weeks have gone by since the raid and honestly I'm surprised Hitoshi and Kyoka—as those were their real names—haven't left yet. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I want them to, but usually when we find a living experiment and give them the old 'kids don't belong in cages' line, they fly the coop without so much as a thanks or goodbye. Still, it took them awhile to trust us and even open up about what happened to them.

But once they did, we were allowed to do the ultimate sign of trust between bird-kids, which is preening each others wings. To us, preening isn't just a way to keep our feathers clean and in top condition, but it also helps us bond more and relax. 

After that, we took a few days to visit Nezu, who was both happy to have new kids to watch over and to see us all in person instead of reading an email or text sent through the untraceable phones he had made for us. We were there to mainly catch up, but to also discuss our wanting to become heroes. That was what came up first instead of stories from our separate lives on the run. 

"It's so lovely to see you all again." Said the snow white amalgamation of a stout, dog, mouse and pair that had a thing for wearing more formal wear that was almost always paired with a set of orange lace-up sneakers that had thick soles and very similar to the red ones I'd managed to buy oh so long ago.

The large scar over his right eye still brought us a bit of sadness, but the four of us have learned to move past in favor of being unnerved by the too large grin he sometimes wore and the maniacal cackles he'd let over every now and then. Kyoka and Hitoshi weren't so lucky and were terrified by all three.

At least they didn't almost wet themselves like Nezu said most people did, so that was a win I guess.

"And I see you've gained two members to your flock," He continued as he poured the six of us cups of tea as we sat around the kitchen of his one two bedroom apartment. "Good job Izuku, now you're one step closer to dominanting the world."

Nezu laughed when none of us did.

"I kid of course," He said as he have Kyoka and Hitoshi a quick pat on the knee. "I'm glad to see more shifters like yourself are free from that cruel place thanks to my kids's help. I hope you know that this makes us family now." 

"Y-yeah," Hitoshi stammered. "I-Izuku said like that to us when he said we'd be visiting you." 

"And to be prepared for his jokes of world domination," I said with a grin. "As well as prepare for being adopted without paperwork."

 _Which isn't really an inside joke in our family anymore now that we know your parents are dead._ I thought with an inward sigh as I remembered the six of us going off to find his parents and only finding headstones instead.

We had better luck with Kyoka's parents...but she didn't want to see them since she thought they'd be afraid or hate her from what she'd become. I really hope she comes around one day. 

"I still can't believe you escaped with the principal of UA of all people," Kyoka said with a small grin. "Who knew you'd have a celebrity as your adoptive father?"

"We certainly didn't!" Giggled Ochako. "But I guess that makes us lucky." 

"It's more like we were all in the wrong place at the right time." Shoto said as he sipped his tea.

"Either way it's cool," Hitoshi said with a grin. "Plus that means we have an easy way into Japan's top hero school."

Nezu chuckled a bit at that, a bright grin on his face. 

"While I would just _love_ to that for you all, I don't think I can," He said. "Not because I'm barred from playing favorites, but rather I can only have one recommendation just like everyone else, and I won't lie when I say it would be difficult to convince my staff to recommend the rest of you since they—as well as a few other pro heroes—have their own favorites waiting in the wings." 

"Then I guess we'll have to come back to recommendation idea after we figure out our costumes, huh?" 

"Right," Nezu said as he jumped out of her chair. "I'll go get the pens and paper."

/-/

Quiet reigned as we drew and occasionally took a cookie from the plate Nezu had set out for us.

I was going for a design similar to the pro hero Hawks while Ochako and Eri wanted something angelic in nature. Meanwhile Shoto wanted something neutral, Hitoshi wanted something that was fantasy-esc and Kyoka was going for a punk rock look. 

_I guess it's to go with her quirk?_ I asked myself as I noticed the speaker-like feature added on to her boots. _So I guess she wants functionality and style? That's cool._

"It took me a couple of hours, but I've finally finished forging school records for you all," Explain Nezu as he came into the kitchen, his fur looking a bit disheveled. "The six of you have participated in a home schooling program for your elementary years."

"I feel like there's a but following that sentence." I said with a wry smile. 

"You'd be correct, Izuku," Nezu replied as he sighed. "I easily forged your elementary records because it isn't a total lie that you were taught from home since the Kennels acted as your residence for thirteen years." 

"But in order for you to transfer into a physical junior high class meant for third years, I need proof that you all spent time in an actual classrooms," He continued. "So in order to get that, we need to cram two years worth of work in these next few weeks before the third term starts up in January."

That honestly sounded impossible, but knowing Nezu, he probably mapped out the core things we were meant to know as well as had the most important tests we'd need to pass in order to get to the next grade printed out and waiting in his bedroom. 

"But what about training?" Ochako asked. "Shouldn't we be prepping for the entrance exam since its ten months away?" 

"I've already got that covered," Nezu said with a small grin. "Shouta is a close friend of mine which makes him the only one I trust to oversee your training sessions when I'm not around."

Just as those words passed his lips, a quiet knock sounded at the door. Nezu's smile grew a bit as he went to open it. 

"Hello Shouta-kun," Nezu greeted. "It's great to see you. Tell me, how are you now that you don't have a class to run?"

"I'm fine." Replied a man who I could only describe as a scruffy hobo. 

He was tall and slender with pale skin and messy shoulder length black hair that hung in front of his face. He also had facial hair that was unkempt.

His outfit was ragged and all black, consiting of a long-sleeved shirt and pants that were tucked into his boots. A silver utility belt was wrapped around his waist while an off white wrap scarf claimed his neck and shoulders.

He looked to us with half-opened black eyes before sighing.

"So you're the six Nezu wants me to train?" He asked. When we nodded, he smiled a bit. "I can tell you all have more potential than my former class, and I'm not just saying that because you're recombinant lifeforms." 

"Anyway, my name's Shouta Aizawa," He continued. "My hero name is Eraserhead and I'm an underground hero. I look forward to working with you all."

**[Meet The Flock Arc — End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's chapter six and the end of the first arc. Yes like in The Hunter Hero, Deku, I'm going to have arcs in this story. Though I won't put a starting point, but rather an end point since I think it fits well with the Maximum Ride elements I have going for this AU. 
> 
> Anywho, I bet you're all wondering why Nezu can forge elementary school records, but not middle school ones; well the answer to that is it's technically not a lie that the six — even while in different facilities — were pretty much homeschooled since the scientists were required to teach them the basics of math, reading, writing and well talking, walking and flying. 
> 
> So really those are easy to forge, but the middle school ones aren't because Japan doesn't really do home schooling like other countries, at least they don't do it up middle school. 
> 
> Plus, I like to think that in the age of quirks, I think school records, whether it's behavior or grades, are treated as a BIG thing since it can be a factor on whether or not they make it into a hero school.
> 
> I see it in a lot of fanfics where the staff at Aldera would keep Bakugo's record clear of any fights he started or bullying others just so he can get into UA so I think this holds weight.
> 
> Basically the school wants proof of a child being in a physical classroom to recieve an education before they enroll in a new school is what I'm trying to say.
> 
> Does that make sense? I feel like it make sense? 
> 
> Now next up, there will be a mini timeskip that leads up to the last day of Izuku's canon third year of school.
> 
> I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter.
> 
> Edit 1/15/2021: I posted the my original work that inspired this AU. Here’s a link if you want to check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779207
> 
> I also forgot to mention that if any of you have fan art for any oh my stories, feel free to send it my tumblr: https://aecarter111.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I’m also accepting questions too, so don’t be shy okay?


	14. Chapter Seven: The First Step

Seven hundred and forty-four hours, or four weeks and three days was the amount of time needed to create evidence of our being in a physical middle school for two years. Nezu's cramming sessions were brutal but worth it when the first week of January came.

Though that didn't necessarily stop us from being sent to different schools, much to our displeasure. But then again I guess it's better to be literally safe than sorry if it means keep suspicions to a minimum, what with wing based mutation quirks being somewhat rare and all.

 _Still, being split up won't really matter if Berserks are on staff_ I thought with a huff as I watched our homeroom teacher come into the room. He was a thin man with a balding head of blonde hair that was dressed in a maroon suit and brown loafers.

He held a stack of papers in his hands and looked pretty dour to say the least. 

"So as third year students, it's time for you to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives!" He said. "I _could_ pass out some career aptitude tests, but why bother?" 

He then had the papers mimicking rain as he threw them high into the air as he chuckled.

"I know you all want to go to the hero track!" He exclaimed as my classmates began to demonstrate their quirks. Myself and Shoto, who sat to my right, remained quiet.

It wasn't because we were ashamed of what we could do—hell we were proud of our powers even if they were granted genetically—but rather we just didn't feel the need to show off. It was pointless really. 

"Yes, yes you've got some amazing quirks," Said our teacher. "But power usage isn't allowed at school. Get a hold of yourselves." 

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with these losers." Said a grating voice. I glared at the figure a row ahead of me. 

Katsuki Bakugo was his name and creating explosions through nitroglycerin-like sweat was his game. He was the same age as me and stood at an average height. His build was slim and muscular, his skin fair and his hair was short spiky and ash-blonde with choppy bangs hanging over his bright red eyes.

Even without seeing them, I knew they were gleaming with a smug light. 

"I'm the real deal," He continued. "But these guys'll be lucky to be sidekicks to some busted D-lister." 

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!" Cried one of our classmates over a din of angry yelling. 

"Let's go, I'll take you all on!" Katsuki declared with an even bigger, smug grin. 

"Well you do have impressive test results," Our teacher praised. "Maybe you _will_ get into UA High." 

That got the others to quiet down. UA was a national school with a two percent acceptance rate and a high expulsion rate courtesy of Eraserhead himself.

"It's impossible to get in to!" Someone exclaimed.

"That's why it's the only place worthy of me!" Katsuki said as he jumped onto his desk, his grin practically splitting his face in half. "I aced all of the mock tests! I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in!" 

"I'll end up more popular than All Might himself!" He continued to boast. "And be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with UA High!" 

"Oh yeah, Izuku you and Shoto want to go to UA too?" Our teacher asked, ignoring Katsuki's outburst. 

That got the class—and Katsuki—to go quiet once again. I couldn't help smirking at the questions whispered around me. 

"The Midoriya brothers are trying for UA?" I heard one boy with large teeth ask. 

"Why wouldn't they?" Asked a girl with blue hair. "They're just as strong as Katsuki, maybe even stronger!" 

"Not to mention they're pretty handsome!" Swooned a girl up front.

"Plus they come in second and third to Katsuki on every test!" Cried a boy with rocks for hair.

Then the scent of caramel hit my nose as Katsuki's hand dropped down in my direction. I was quick to grab his wrist and squeeze, effectively cutting off the explosion that would've ruined my desk if it connected. 

"It's pretty villainous to vandalize things that aren't yours pom-ski." I calmly said with a smile.

"You damn nerd!" Katsuki growled as he snatched his wrist away. I didn't fail to see him giving it a few ginger rubs. "What gives you and your brother the right to even think about going to UA?!"

"It's called having free will," Shoto said, already at my side from his place up front. "You can't bar us from attending UA just because you're threatened by us."

"I'm not threatened by either of you, Icy-hot!" Katsuki growled as our classmates snickered.

 _Sure and I'm actually grafted with the DNA of a rabbit_ I thought, rolling my eyes. _Can't this living stick of dynamite ever admit to anything?_

"Alright, that's enough you three," Our teacher said. "Katsuki, Shoto, please returned to your seats so class can start." 

With a huff, Katsuki did as he was told. Shoto merely nodded. 

—/—

The final bell for the day soon rung. I packed my belongings alongside Shoto who was on his phone. Like our laptop, it was untraceable and all six of us had one.

"That fight we saw this morning is all over the news." He said. "Mt. Lady sure is powerful."

"Yeah, but even if she's new, she didn't have to upstage Kamui Woods like that," I replied. "I missed his Lacquered Chain Prison." 

"You've seen it over one hundred times through videos," Chuckled Shoto with a grin. "So are you gonna take more notes on them."

"You know it!" I laughed as I got out my notebook. It was labelled Hero Analysis for The Future and was the seventh one out of an entire series. 

_I'm almost of paper,_ I thought as I got to Mt. Lady's entry. _I better buy a new one soon._

"Oi winged rat one and two!" I heard Katsuki yell as he and his followers stepped into the room. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but we're not done yet." 

"Pom-ski what an unwanted surprise," I muttered, not looking up from my writing. "What do you want?"

"Most first string heroes show potential early on, people look at them and just know they're destined for greatness," He said. "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people'll start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. And that's not ego talking, I just know I'm good."

"Ego~" Muttered one of his followers. Looks like we agreed on something for once. With a sigh I put my notebook away and stood to face him. 

Katsuki then reached out to touch my shoulder. Once again I grabbed his wrist as I glared at him, my wings unfurling as I did. 

"Nice speech, but what does it have to do with us?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with you since I don't want you two to even _think_ about applying," He growled with a smile that was too bright even for him. "Or else." 

"Or else what, you'll get your ass handed to you if you tell us this again?" Shoto asked. I let Katsuki's wrist drop as he blanched at Shoto's words. 

"Or better yet we can just give it to you now," I added with a smirk. "After all, your lackeys always kiss it along with the teachers, so why don't we help you do it yourself for once? Though it'll probably be as a goodbye as opposed to feeding your already overinflated ego even more."

That seemed to get him to reset as he was click to growl at us. Yep he's just like a dog. 

"Just stay out of my way." Katsuki muttered as he turned tail and walked out the room, his 'friends' weren't too far behind. Each were both blushing a bit thanks to my ass kissing line.

Hey, it's not my fault I spoke the truth.

As we watched them leave, Shoto and I shared a smile as we left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from Izuku's thoughts and actions towards Bakugo, you guys can probably tell that I hate him. Let me explain why. See, I can admit that Bakugo is developing as a character and I guess slowly freeing himself of his inferiority/superiority complex, but even though that's the case, he still hasn't apologized for the ten years of hell he put Izuku through over something he couldn't control.
> 
> That's what makes me hate him so much. 
> 
> So until he apologizes in canon (hopefully on his knees begging), I'll be getting catharsis by proxy in the form of Izuku not taking any shit from this Pomeranian!
> 
> Anywho, I don't have much to say about this chapter other than that I hope it's clear to you all that Izuku won't be meek and scared around Bakugo. The reason for this is because I figure being a human experiment and escaping what's basically hell would toughen anyone up.
> 
> Also I hope it's cool that I skipped over the opening fight of episode one, oh yeah btw this chapter is basically episode one of the anime. 
> 
> Now next up will be a sort of wind down/fluff chapter that's more filler than anything else. 
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, I want to tell you guys who I compare Izuku and his flock to with Max's.
> 
> Izuku is obviously Max and it's mostly due to his status as leader and his kind yet tough (not to mention stubborn) attitude. 
> 
> Eri is Angel, minus the whole megalomaniac, wannabe leader bullshit. She's also Izuku's daughter in a way. 
> 
> It's a toss up between Hitoshi and Shoto for Fang due to their aloof natures. But if I had to pick, I'd go with Shoto. Hitoshi would probably be Gazzy due to his mimicking abilities
> 
> Jiro is like Iggy, though I can't really explain why she is. 
> 
> And finally, Ochako is Nudge. She's got the whole bubbly, empathetic personality going for her. 
> 
> But these are just my choices. I'd love to hear you guy's picks in the comments. 
> 
> I can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter Eight: Sludge, Feathers and Starry Nights

The walk home for us went rather smoothly until we found ourselves in a tunnel, dodging tentacles formed from the dark green, mud-like sludge that served as this villains quirk. He—at least I think it was a male judging from the voice that came from its sharp toothed maw—glared at us with large round eyes, his scarlet pupils turned into pinpricks. 

"Stay still you damn brats!" He growled. "I just need one of you for a disguise so I don't get tracked down by him!"

"Him? Who's him?" I asked as I stamped down on a tentacle aimed at my ankle.

"You'll get that answer once I have your body!" The living sludge growled. "Just stay still dammit!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with no," Shoto said as he ducked under an incoming attack and placed a hand on the villains side. "Izuku, I'm gonna freeze this guy now. Otherwise we'll be here all afternoon and I'd rather not miss dinner."

 _More like you don't want to miss the newest upload from that conspiracy theory channel you found a week ago._ I thought with a grin as I nodded at him.

The familiar sound of Shoto's ice forming filled the air. I watched as the villain was slowly turned into a statue whilst attempting to break free. The key word being _try._

"Your ice is as strong as ever, Shoto," I said as we walked towards the tunnels exit. We then unfurled our wings. "That guy won't be moving until either a pro feels the chill or Spring comes."

Shoto merely laughed at my joke as we took off and headed for home.

/-/

A heavy clank followed by equally heavy footsteps pierced the air as All Might climbed out of the sewer. He was large with a physique that was equally muscular and well-defined. His facial features were also chiseled with a strong jawline, pronounced cheekbones and busy eyebrows. 

The man ran a large hand through short, blonde hair. It wasn't to sweep it back since that's how it was already styled, but rather to clear it of any gunk From the sewer that managed to get lodged in. The rabbit-ear like tuft that stuck up above his head popped back into place when he was done. 

At first, he was expecting a fight, but as he inspected the villain turned work of art he couldn't help thinking that he'd missed it. 

"Who could've done this?" He wondered aloud as he rapped a knuckle against his targets icy prison. It was sturdy and continued to make him incredibly chilly the longer he stood by it. All Might was quick to back off.

"To my knowledge, there aren't too many ice based heroes who patrol this area, so how'd you end up like this?" He asked. "I doubt it was an act of karma for your petty theft."

All Might then retrieved his phone from one of his many pockets.

"Oh well, I should at least report this to Naomasa," He muttered, scrolling through his contacts. "Hopefully he'll have a fire user on staff to thaw this guy out for interrogation."

As the vibrations of his phone ringing tickled his ear, All Might noticed something out of the corner of his eye. On the ground, just a few inches from his feet, were a few feathers. Some were gray with black, almost green markings while the others were white and speckled with spots that were red-brown in color.

"Did Hawks dye his feathers?" All Might asked, thinking about the blonde third ranked hero with large red wings. "Is that even possible?"

"But wait, if he _can_ do that, why use four entirely different colors?" He continued.

"Hello Toshinori, I wasn't expecting a call from you," He heard his friend Naomasa say, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Not that I mind it. It's always nice talking with you."

"I feel the same way, Naomasa," All Might, or Toshinori in this case, said with a chuckle. "But I fear this is work related rather than a friendly chat."

He looked to the villain once again, his eyes following the wafts of steam radiating off of it. 

"I'm not sure how to explain the situation, so you'll just have to come out and see it for yourself," He said. "I'll text you the location."

"It's nothing serious is it?" Naomasa asked, worry etched in his tone. "You're not out of time or hurt are you?" 

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Toshinori said. "It's just...very strange is all."

"Okay?" Naomasa said. "I'll come with a few officers to your location once you send it." 

/-/

Our home was no longer the abandoned has station or my mother's apartment, but rather a two story cabin resting in Musutafu's countryside. It was something my father—who according to my mother remained in America after he divorced her for continuing to believe that I was alive—had purchased as a sort of getaway from the stresses life and work offered. 

She didn't think much of it at first, much after we came into her life, she said it was a good investment.

"Though, it will be weird not sharing a single room again." I muttered with a sigh I sat on my windowsill of my room. The stars and moon were just starting their dance against the night sky. 

"Still it's nice to be under a roof that doesn't leak," I continued. "Not to mention three warm meals a day, plus snacks if we want any." 

_But if that's the case,_ I thought with an inward sigh. _Then why haven't I adjusted to it yet?_

I looked to Eri who was sleeping in the bed across from mine. I shook my head. I needed some air. 

After pulling the covers just a bit tighter around her tiny form before quietly making my way out of the kitchens sliding glass door. I stood on the patio for only a few seconds before unfurling my wings and shooting to the roof with just a few flaps. 

I couldn't explain it, but being out in an open space under the stars just felt better than being inside. 

"Maybe sleeping out here will give me some peace." I mumbled, laying back on the sheets of gray metal. It was cool against my feathers which was nice.

I was almost asleep when I heard a quiet thump near my feet. Opening one eye, I noticed Ochako looking at me with a sheepish grin.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either, huh?" She asked. I smiled at her. 

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't get me wrong, I tried. I really did. But things are just too...peaceful for me to relax." 

"I know what you mean," Said Shoto as he landed beside her "Not that it isn't nice, but I guess running for our lives and scavenging for food is too ingrained into our brains to fully relax."

It was then that the others joined us, including Eri, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. I smiled at that. 

"Maybe after a few days we'll get use to all this," I said as they sat beside me, with Eri in my lap. I wrapped my wings around them with a smile. "So until then we'll deal with this as a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's chapter eight. Sorry it's short but it's filler so it doesn't add too much to the story other than the flock's new home. 
> 
> But anywho, before I talk about what'll happen next, I just want you guys to know I'm going to be taking a mini hiatus to focus on my original works. 
> 
> So, if you're interested in those, please check out SURVIVORS and Hunters and Monsters as both inspired two of my fanfics (with survivors inspiring this one and Hunters and Monsters inspiring the Hunter Hero, Deku).
> 
> Now, next up will be a small time skip that shows the six training with Aizawa. 
> 
> I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
